nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunger Games (event) (Hunger Games!AU)
The Hunger Games is a morbid and brutal competition which takes place annually in the country of Panem. Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who prepare for a week and then are sent into an outdoor arena to fight to the death. The event was nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens. The last living tribute is declared the victor and is allowed to live in comfort in their home district.Credit goes to Hunger Games wiki page. History Seventy-three years before the 72th Hunger Games, the thirteen districts of Panem revolted against the Capitol. Together, they stood strong, but when District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol, resistance became impossible, as District 13 was the driving force behind the rebellion. The remaining districts submitted to the Capitol and lost their hope for change. Every year since the rebellion, the Capitol forced 24 children into the arena and used hidden cameras to televise the events in order to both entertain the Capitol citizens and remind the twelve districts how completely at the Capitol's mercy they are. Only one tribute can win the games. Reaping Every year, each district holds a reaping ceremony. Two large glass balls contain slips of paper with each child's first and last name. A child's name is entered each year for every year that they are eligible. The entries are cumulative, and each year another slip is added to the glass ball for the child's aging. Example: At age 12 one slip has their name, at 13 two slips are added, and so on. By the time each child is 18, they must have a minimum of 7 entries in the glass ball. However, they can choose to add their name more times in exchange for tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. Each tessera has enough oil and grain to supply one family member with food for one year. The district's representative/escort picks a name out of the balls, one of which is for girls and one for boys. The tributes whose names are chosen are then entered into the Hunger Games, unless someone is willing to volunteer - a normally quite rare phenomenon unless it is in one of the "Career Districts" (1, 2, and 4), districts in which children have been training their whole lives to enter the Games. When a victor comes home, they are no longer be eligible to participate in the Hunger Games even if they are still young enough to have their name drawn in the reaping. A year where there was an exception, was the 25th Hunger Games (the 1st Quarter Quell) when the districts were required to chose which tributes were to enter the Games. The reaping ceremony is also treated like a celebration to all districts. The children dress up and sometimes give gifts to each other. They also tend to celebrate after the reaping is over, except of course for the children who are chosen, who are busy saying their goodbyes. Mentoring Each living victor from each district is given the task of mentoring the next tributes for the Games. If there is only one living victor, he/she will be mentor for both tributes. Any living victor is invited to the Capitol to come alongside the tributes and to watch the Games live. Mentors are expected to come in order to sort out the complications of sponsors and sending the gifts into the arena. Tokens Each tribute is allowed one token from their district, to represent and remind them of home, however, they must not be able to be used as weapons. They are very carefully examined and checked for any hidden triggers. It is mentioned that several years prior to the 74th Hunger Games, one girl's token was a small wooden ball which she dropped while on her starting plate, activating the mine underneath her feet. Sponsors As tributes battle in the arena, quite often they can become helpless. This is simply because of the Cornucopia bloodbath since the tributes are fighting over the items they need to win the Hunger Games. Many of the tributes are left with limited or no items they wanted from the Cornucopia. Wealthy viewers or groups of people can pool their funds and send items into the arena should a tribute need something, such as food, shelter, weapons, or medicine. Bloodbaths The bloodbath is what starts the excitement in the Games. On average, roughly half of the tributes die at the initial battle that takes place at the Cornucopia, near the starting point of the games. Spilling from the Cornucopia and strewn on the ground among the tributes are various items including weapons, food, water, and other supplies. Some tributes venture into the opening scramble for these valuable items, while others use it as part of their strategy for slaughter. Feasts If the Gamemakers feel that there has not been enough bloodshed recently, they will invite all of the tributes to the Cornucopia for a feast. Normally this feast features something desirable to the tributes, like food, armor, medicine, etc. so they will be more likely to go. Some still choose not to because these feasts usually result in a bloodbath. Attendance is not mandatory. Quarter Quells Every twenty-five years, the president of Panem selects a card from a box made during the original establishment of the Hunger Games that makes a change in the rules of the reapings. For the first Quarter Quell, or the 25th Hunger Games, each district had to choose the children who went into the arena. For the second Quarter Quell, or the 50th Hunger Games, twice as many tributes had to be reaped to go into the arena (It can be assumed that four children were reaped from each district that year; Two boys and two girls). That was the year Haymitch Abernathy won. Games 9th Hunger Games Mags of District 4 was the winner of the 9th Hunger Games. Known Tributes: * Mags - District 4 (Victor) 17th Hunger Games Woof of District 8 was the winner of the 17th Hunger Games. It is unknown how Woof won. Known Tributes: * Woof - District 8 (Victor) 23rd Hunger Games These games were won by a male from District 6 who was very skilled at camouflage. Known Tributes: * Male Morphling - District 6 (Victor) 25th Hunger Games (First Quarter Quell) The 25th Hunger Games was the first Quarter Quell in the history of the Games, and each district had to elect its own tributes. The victor of these Games wasn't alive when the third Quarter Quell started, just like Mags and Woof, who are both older than the said victor. 27th Hunger Games A female from District 6 was the winner of the 27th Hunger Games. Just like the male from District 6 who won the 23rd Hunger Games, she also used camouflage and after winning, she too became addicted to morphling. Known Tributes: * Female Morphling - District 6 (Victor) 33rd Hunger Games Seeder of District 11 won the 33rd Hunger Games. She won her Games by being able to go without food longer than the other tributes. Known Tributes: * Seeder - District 11 (Victor) 35th Hunger Games Beetee of District 3 won the 35th Hunger Games. Beetee won his Games by somehow surviving until the end was close, then created an electrical trap, which he used to kill six tributes possibly the entire career pack. Known Tributes: * Beetee - District 3 (Victor) 38th Hunger Games Wiress of District 3 won the 38th Hunger Games. It is unknown how she won, it is possible her keen intuition and skill with technology to win. Known Tributes: * Wiress - District 3 (Victor) 43rd Hunger Games Blight of District 7 won the 43th Hunger Games. Being from District 7 it is likely he used an axe to kill other tributes leading to his victory. Known Tributes: * Blight - District 7 (Victor) 45th Hunger Games The 45th Hunger Games included Chaff, of District 11. It ended with Chaff being victorious, though losing his left arm from the elbow and below in the process. He refused to get a prosthetic replacement from the Capitol. Known Tributes: * Chaff - District 11 (Victor) 47th Hunger Games A male from District 5 emerges victorious in the 47th Hunger Games. As a result of his games, he becomes an alcoholic. Known Tributes * Unnamed Male Tribute - District 5 (Victor) 48th Hunger Games Brutus of District 2 won the 48th Hunger Games. Being from a Career District, it can be assumed that Brutus was in an alliance with the Career Tributes. Known Tributes: * Brutus - District 2 (Victor) 50th Hunger Games (Second Quarter Quell) The 50th Hunger Games included Maysilee Donner and Haymitch Abernathy of District 12. There were forty-eight tributes rather than twenty-four as stated for from the special rule of the Quarter Quell. Maysilee and Haymitch made an alliance to help each other survive. This lasted until the top 5 tributes. Maysilee was killed by candy pink bird muttations with spear-like bills, two tributes were eaten by carnivorous squirrel mutts, the next was killed in combat (who killed him/her is not specified) and Haymitch managed victory by using the arena's force-field to deflect an attack from the Career girl from District 1, which killed her instead. She threw her axe at Haymitch and he ducked, allowing the axe to hit the forcefield and ricochet, killing her and making Haymitch the victor. Known Tributes: * Maysilee Donner - District 12 * Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 (Victor) 51st Hunger Games A female from District 9 was the winner of the 51st Hunger Games. She was proficient at weapons use. Known Tributes: * Unnamed Female Tribute - District 9 (Victor) 53rd Hunger Games A male from District 9 was the winner of the 53rd Hunger Games. He was quite ruthless and likely won his games by killing other tributes. Known Tributes: * Unnamed Male Tribute - District 9 (Victor) 57th Hunger Games The 57th Games were won by a female tribute from district 5. It is likely she won her games due to her survival skills and competence with weapons. Known Tributes: * Unnamed Female Tribute - District 5 ''(Victor)'' 58th Hunger Games Cecelia of District 8 was the winner of the 58th Hunger Games. She won the games by being very skilled at throwing knives. Known Tributes: * Cecelia - District 8 (Victor) 59th Hunger Games The 59th Hunger Games were won by a male from District 10. It is know he used his proficiency with weapons to kill several tributes in order to achieve victory. Known Tributes: * Unnamed Male Tribute - District 10 (Victor) 61st Hunger Games Lyme of District 2 won the 61st Hunger Games. It is likely she won by following the typical career strategy. Known Tributes: * Lyme - District 2 (Victor) 62nd Hunger Games Enobaria of District 2 won the 62nd Hunger Games, killing one of her former allies from the Career Pack, by ripping open their throat with her teeth. This later became what Enobaria was best known for. She was encouraged to surgically alter her teeth, so they now end in points and are coated in gold, making them a flashy and deadly weapon. Known Tributes: * Enobaria - District 2 (Victor) 63rd Hunger Games Gloss of District 1 was the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games. Being from a Career District, it can be assumed that Gloss was in an alliance with the other Career tributes. Gloss and Cashmere were the victors of the 63rd and 64th Hunger Games, respectively. Known Tributes: * Gloss - District 1 (Victor) 64th Hunger Games Cashmere of District 1 was the victor of the 64th Hunger Games. It can be assumed that Cashmere was in a Career Alliance. Her twin brother, Gloss, won the previous Games. Known Tributes: * Cashmere - District 1 (Victor) 65th Hunger Games Finnick Odair won the 65th Hunger Games due to his proficiency with weapons, being from District 4 and therefore a Career Tribute, as well as his good looks that helped him acquire sponsors. He received a trident from sponsors. Being from the fishing district, he was skilled with the weapon and used handwoven nets to capture tributes and then stab them with his trident. Its hinted that he was not part of the career alliance instead he's truck out alone, relying on his considerable sponsors. Known Tributes: * Finnick Odair - District 4 (Victor) 68th Hunger Games These games were won by a female tribute from District 10. It is presumed she won the games due to her survival skills, medicinal abilities and competence with weapons. It is mentioned that these games featured a desert arena with only large boulders to hide behind. Many tributes were killed by venomous snakes and the careers supplies were destroyed by reptiles. It is suggested that this is part of the reason a non-career tribute won the games. Known Tributes: * Unnamed Female Tribute - District 10 (Victor) 69th Hunger Games Ferenc Santiago of District 10 won the 69th Hunger Games, making the second year in a row that a tribute from District 10 came out a victor. Ferenc was 18 years old at the time and it is stated he won the games due to his wild and savage behavior, earning himself the nickname "Feral" in the process. Known Tributes: * Ferenc Santiago - District 10 (Victor) 70th Hunger Games Annie Cresta of District 4 won the 70th Hunger Games. It is assumed she followed the typical Career Alliance strategy, but when her fellow District 4 tribute was decapitated, she went insane and hid for the remainder of the game. She won only because a dam broke in the arena and flooded it; Annie was the best swimmer (being from District 4) and outlasted all the remaining tributes. Known Tributes: * Annie Cresta - District 4 (Victor) 71st Hunger Games Titus, a promising tribute in his Games, but went insane and started eating his victims. He died in an avalanche, though it is suspected the Gamemakers set it up to make sure their victor was sane, it was said it was only a few years ago. Johanna Mason of District 7 won the 71st Hunger Games. Johanna won her games by pretending to be weak and fragile; but in reality, Johanna was a cold-hearted killer and easily won her Games as the other tributes didn't see her as a threat. Known Tributes: * Titus - District 6 * Johanna Mason - District 7 (Victor) 72nd Hunger Games These games took place in a swamp setting where different areas were rigged for different traps. These games where Seneca Crane first year as Head Gamemaker. Known Tributes: * Justus Remington, 17 years – District 2 * Angelique Keaton, 16 years – District 2 * Cain, 18 years – District 1 * Piper, 16 years – District 1 * Darren Murphy, 15 years – District 3 * Darelle Murphy, 16 years – District 3 * Damon Archibald, 16 years – District 4 * Niccolo de Luca, 17 years – District 5 * Matt Thompson, 15 years – District 6 * Kitty Price, 15 years – District 7 * Johnny Hawkins, 18 years – District 9 * Cale Santiago, 16 years – District 10 * Solenia, 14 years – District 11 * Damien, 17 years – District 11 Unknown Hunger Games * Unknown Hunger Games - During an unknown Hunger Games the tributes had to bludgeon each other with spiked maces as they were the only available weapons. * Unknown Hunger Games - During an unknown Hunger Games the terrain was boulders, sand, and scruffy bushes. Many of the tributes were either bitten and killed by venomous snakes or went insane from thirst. * Unknown Hunger Games - During an unknown Hunger Games the arena was a wood-less landscape. It was freezing cold and most of the tributes died from hypothermia because they had no wood to make torches, fires, or anything to keep them warm. These Games were considered unsatisfying in the eye of the Capitol for all the bloodless deaths and lack of action, therefore giving a certain chance of having means to make a fire in following Games. * Unknown Hunger Games - During an unknown Hunger Games the district 7 female tribute dropped her token, a small wooden ball, on the ground before the gong sounded, and she was blown apart by explosives and had to be collected in parts. This marks the first and only time that a tribute died before the bloodbath began. * Unknown Hunger Games - During an unknown Hunger Games the stylists from District 12 sent both tributes out completely naked and covered in black powder, to simulate coal dust, for the Chariot Rides through the Capitol. Their appearance did not endear them in the eyes of the Capitol, and neither tribute received any sponsors and both died as a result. * Unknown Hunger Games - During an unknown Hunger Games the victor only received a 3 as his training score. Trivia * Throughout the history of the Hunger Games, there have been a total of 1752 tributes that have participated in the seventy-two Hunger Games ever held. * It has also been said that after a Hunger Games had ended, people came to them so they could re-watch the Games, tour the catacombs, visit the places deaths took place and do re-enactments of the most bloody scenes. * It is very likely that The Hunger Games is loosely based on the Roman Colosseum. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Definition